Progress
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: A week after Mohn's return from Poké Pelago, he's been trying to get used to living back in Aether Paradise despite certain setbacks.


**This one is kind of weak, but the lack of Lusamine/Mohn stories needs to change, right? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a week since Mohn had returned to Aether Paradise, where he was able to reconcile with his family. Such a feat would not have been possible if it wasn't for the unwavering efforts of Sun. In regards to Mohn's children, Lillie was quickly able to forgive him while Gladion still had a hard time to accept that he was back because of how much they had to endure since the former's disappearance.

Lusamine kept Mohn under a tight leash as she refused to leave his side for even a second. If Mohn wanted to venture Aether Paradise, the Aether President would accompany him without question. He couldn't blame her in the slightest as she'd missed him dearly. Aether Foundation employees, both old and new, were able to happily accept the owner of Poké Pelago back into their fold. Lusamine had positioned a few of her employees to tend to the Pokémon that flourished in Poké Pelago so that her husband would not have to worry about the wellbeing of the Pokémon there, and he was able to provide tips on how to care for them.

Mohn took the time to bond with the Pokémon in the Conservation Area, though he wished that he had brought himself a handful of Poké Beans to give out.

Being in the area felt nostalgic to Mohn as it was a reminder of how he and his family would do whenever he wasn't busying himself in top secret experiments. In hindsight, the owner of Poké Pelago thought of a life without the Ultra Space and Ultra Beasts being known, but he shook those thoughts away because now wasn't the time to lament of the past whereas he could look forward to the future.

Mohn felt a bit out of place in Aether Paradise because he wasn't wearing the attire that he wore in the past, he still opted to wear his usual Poké Pelago outfit, but Lusamine assured him that it was fine, especially since she was the president.

Starmie and Slowpoke welcomed Mohn and Lusamine's presence as the Pokémon made their way to the husband and wife. Mohn crouched down in order to pet Slowpoke's head, earning an approving yawn from the Pokémon.

"I hope that you two are having a great day. It's a shame that I can't reward you with a treat." Mohn grinned at the Pokémon as he continued to gently stroke its forehead.

Lusamine found the scene to be quite adorable, stifling a giggle in the process. The Aether President did the same as she gave Starmie the love and adoration that it deserved. She wished that Gladion and Lillie were here to share the moment together; Gladion went over to the Battle Tree while Lillie was out doing field work for the Aether Foundation before going on a date with Sun sometime in the evening.

After a while, Starmie and Slowpoke decided to roam around the area, leaving Mohn and Lusamine behind. As the two stood up, Lusamine laced her hand with Mohn's, a blush forming on her face. Even for someone of her position, she couldn't help but act like a giddy child on the inside.

Hours had passed as the duo strolled around the artificial island, from talking to Wicke and their associates to greeting outside visitors who were intrigued by the foundation's methods of Pokémon conservation. Mohn was told by Lusamine that the underground labs, as he vaguely remembered was the area where he had first conducted his experiments with the Ultra Space theory, were destroyed at the request of the International Police due to the unlawful and immoral activities that have been done there. He understood completely as it symbolized doing away in the past, and hoped that the foundation would one day be recognized as an organization dedicated to good instead of being infamous for their misdeeds.

Afterwards, Lusamine guided him back to their house as they chatted for a bit before entering inside. Mohn still tried to familiarize with the interior as it had changed dramatically since his absence. The Aether President led them to their bedroom where she took off her high heels, causing her to be at equal to her husband's height. She laid on the bed where she gestured for him to come join her. Mohn obliged by taking his sandals off, and soon became acquainted with her on the bed. In a hurry, Lusamine nuzzled on Mohn's neck, entwining her fingers with his again.

"It's only mid-day, and you want to use the majority of it being in bed?" Mohn questioned as he flashed a smile at his wife. It wasn't the first time that she'd done so. She just wanted to spend as much alone time with her husband, and it's only been a week to begin with.

Lusamine only nodded as Mohn physically felt the response from his neck. The Aether President closed her eyes as she sighed in relaxation.

"We used to do this a lot back then." She mentioned as a yawn was released from her.

"Have we?" Mohn asked, taking his hat off and setting it aside on the bed.

The Aether President told herself that Mohn's time in the Ultra Space had affected his memories, though with the help of Sun, he was able to recollect those of his time with their family.

"Why yes, we have." Lusamine answered as she faced him, a grin forming on her face.

The couple continued with their cuddling for a few minutes until Lusamine decided to spark a conversation with her husband. "Are you becoming accustomed here again?" She started as her expression turned curious and a slight tinge of worry.

"Well, it's getting there. I just wish Gladion would stop giving me the cold shoulder." The owner of Poké Pelago confessed in a deflated manner. He knew how much his disappearance had affected their son, especially to the point of admitting that he was forever gone. All that he could do was give it time until Gladion would be willing to bond with him again.

Lusamine felt terrible for her husband's current relationship with their son. Gladion would make excuses to avoid Mohn at all costs despite their heartful reunion. The former Team Skull Enforcer has spent time outside of Aether Paradise by training with Silvally, taking on the Battle Tree with Sun, or hanging out with his close friend Hau.

"My thoughts exactly." She sympathized as her hand tightened on his. "But soon, he'll realize that it's an erroneous choice on his part."

Mohn gave a simple nod, closing his eyes as he basked in his wife's warmth. "I'm at least glad that Lillie accepted me back so easily."

The Aether President agreed to his statement, mainly because during her road to recovery, Lillie automatically forgave her for all that she had done to her and Gladion, and countless others. If it was up to Lusamine, she wouldn't know what to do in that type of situation. Their daughter was just too good for the world as she exemplified it various times.

"Again, time will time, dear of mine." Lusamine proclaimed, giving a kiss to his chapped lips. "This may sound childish but, I just want to rest here with you for the day."

A laugh from Mohn's part filled the air because of how out of character Lusamine was acting, but suffice to say, he'd be willing to grant her wish. "If it was anyone else it'd be odd to hear from you, but of course, my love."

The couple shifted a bit so that they could cover themselves with a white blanket. Nowadays, Lusamine could sleep properly because she had her hair trimmed just at the level of her shoulders, an homage to how she had it in the past. Mohn brought his wife closer to him, placing her head on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat.

"Just wanted to say, you're still beautiful to me." The Aether President assured her husband. The current Mohn had gained a considerable amount of weight, and sported a tan due to his time at Poké Pelago, but despite the changes, she wouldn't love him any less.

"Thank you, my love." Mohn replied as he claimed her lips one more time before sleep had consumed the two. He had no complaints when it came to assimilating back to Lusamine's hold, he cherished those moments every single time.

Even though things have been rocky in the past week, progress was being made, and Mohn would try his best to make up for lost time and reforge his broken bond with Gladion. As Lusamine had said over and over again, time would tell.


End file.
